


Merry Christmas, Jack

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-27
Updated: 2000-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe Challenge-yes, it's fluff! Rae style. *veg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Um, well....I wanted to write a story, tarsh was handy, and er, five hours later, this is what happened. <snicker> Big thanks to Gina and Rachel for the quick betas! Someone (namely me) was seriously drunk when she wrote this. And someone is owed a gratuitous thank you for the Rabbit/Duck scene down the line. <evil snicker> You guys on JD's know what I'm talking about. OH, and yeah, this is our response to the Mistletoe Challenge.

Daniel put the car into low gear, swearing under his breath at the snow, and at his passenger. He hated snow... hated driving in it, especially. Hated being this close to Jack (and a drunk and very *friendly* Jack at that) without being able to just let go and touch him...kiss him. 

Jack glanced over at Daniel. The car had slowed down considerably and the man was cursing up a blue streak. It was just a little flurry, after all. What was the Space Monkey doing? 

"Daniel. It's only snow" 

Daniel bit off yet another curse. "Then *you* drive in it," he said, before he remember that Jack couldn't, right now. 

Jack laughed, slapping Daniel's knee in the process. 

"Now we're talking. Pull over. I love driving in the snow." 

Concentrating intently on keeping the car on the road, Daniel barely noticed Jack's efforts to open the door in time to hit the lock from his side. 

"Hey! I thought you wanted me to drive?" 

"Stop that, Jack. We don't have time for this. Besides, it's *cold* out there." 

"It's only, what? Thirty-two degrees out there. It's not *cold. Yet" 

"Forget it, Jack," he bit out, wishing he could just shake this bad mood. He *hated* being moody. 

"Danny Boy.... Let me drive. This isn't cold. Try the Antarctic for cold" 

"Yeah, well try living on Abydos for a couple years, Jack. *Then* come tell me it's not cold out there." 

"Aww, come on. It's not that bad. It's just *snow*." 

"It's cold. It's wet. It's insidious." He turned the wheel savagely, swearing again as he skidded around the corner and then over-corrected. "And I *hate* driving in it." 

"Then pull over for Christ's sake, before you get us both killed." Jack was slowly pulling out of his stupor. Daniel's driving would have them both lying flat on the sidewalk before they ever reached his block. 

"What, and let *you* drive? You're three sheets to the wind, Jack. You'd drive us off the road before you could say 'jackrabbit'." 

"Hey! If I'm a rabbit, then you're a duck!" 

"*Duck*?" Daniel mumbled, yanking viciously at the steering wheel again. "Duck?!" 

"Yeah....a duck!" Jack chuckled at the image in his head. Oh, he had it bad. Daniel, naked, lying on his bed. Waiting for Jack to come to him.... 

"Almost there," Daniel added grouchily, squinting through the snow. 'Almost there,' he added silently to himself. 'almost there....' 

Jack was losing it in the seat beside him, laughing like a loon, and he looked so damned *good* doing it.... so *happy*. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that happy. And he couldn't help but feel grouchy and mean-spirited in comparison. 

"Do parties always make you this happy?" Jack looked over at Daniel. The man looked as if he swallowed a lemon. His lips were pursed, held tightly together. Daniel looked much more inviting when he was obsessing over an artefact. Then he looked as if the world held the greatest treasures, all just for him. Awe stamped upon his features. His lips slightly parted. Damp. And that tongue. What Jack could do with that tongue. 'If' dreams come true.... 

With a sigh, Daniel put the car into neutral and turned to look at Jack. "We're here," he announced, unnecessarily. "Think you can manage from here?" 

"Uh, Jack? You there?" He wondered where the man's mind was, now. He looked so... content. Like he was holding the find of the millennia. Well, no, like *he'd* look like if he was holding the find of the millennia... Jack was probably... 

"Huh?" Jack looked around and realized he was home. The ride from the base was short. Too short. He wanted more time, *alone* with Daniel. Just the two of them. No Teal'c or Sam to distract him, or come between them. Pure Daniel. No artificial flavourings or colourings, thanks. 

~~~ 

Daniel forcibly pulled his mind back to the moment, and pasted a smile onto his face. He so hated being this moody. It was just so... depressing. Damn it, and now they were here, Jack would go... and he didn't want to be alone tonight. 

"Daniel....uh" Jack stammered. He searched his mind for something to say, anything would do right now. How could he get Daniel to come in? He *wanted* Daniel to come in. What could he say? 

Daniel felt his smile falter, and shored it up. Jack was happy. He shouldn't bring him down just because *he* was feeling so lousy tonight. It wasn't Jack's fault, after all. Even if it was. And for once he didn't even care how illogical that sounded. 

"You want some coffee? Before you head off?" Jack looked at his fingers. Suddenly they became the most fascinating things in the world. "Uh, if you want." 

Daniel sighed, annoyed with himself. Now he had Jack staring at his hands like he didn't really want him there at all. Why'd he have to take his bad mood out on this man? Why tonight, when the other was for once so relaxed, did he have to go and ruin it? 

~~~ 

Daniel was silent. He wasn't going to come in. 'Damn.' 

Jack stole a quick look over at him. Daniel was tense, his hands gripping the steering wheel as if it could somehow lend him support. 

Why wouldn't Daniel stop by his house anymore? 'Pushing too hard again, Jack? He's not interested, deal with it.' 

~~~ 

"You don't really want my company tonight, Jack," he admitted, gloomily. "Hell, *I* wouldn't want to be around me tonight." He looked up, hopefully. He didn't really want to go, but he'd already well and truly put his foot in things tonight, and he didn't want to muck up the friendship anymore. 

"Well, I guess I'll call it a night then." Jack glanced quickly over at Daniel again. The hopeful expression on his face made Jack's heart skip a beat. No, he couldn't *want* to come in, could he? 

"Daniel..." Jack opened the door as he spoke softly to his friend. 

"Yeah?" he answered just as quietly... something about the way Jack said his name...maybe he *did* want to be around him, after all? 

"Come in for a minute. The coffee will only take a second. The party was great, but..." 

"But?" Daniel could feel his heart pounding, and cursed himself again. Why couldn't he control his body's reactions to this man? It wasn't like Jack would ever return them... 

~~~ 

"Well," Jack hesitated. How to get this man to come in to his house. Just for while longer. Nothing needed to happen. Jack just wanted, no needed to spend a few minutes longer in his presence. 

~~~ 

Daniel sighed in relief, at least his voice was still somewhat steady. And Jack was giving him that *look* again... like he could see right through him... even drunk, he was way too observant. 

~~~ 

"Have you seen my Christmas lights yet?" Lame. Oh god, how lame could you get Jack? Daniel looked as if he was as confused as Jack felt. What the hell was he thinking? 

Daniel blinked, suddenly feeling like *he* was the one who'd drunk too much. "Uh... no?" he ventured, carefully. 

"Wanna see them?" 

Looked like Daniel was going to get to come in after all. "Sure," he agreed cautiously, and turned the car off. Coffee... lights...he'd already made a fool out of himself tonight, why not go in? What *more* could he do, after all? 

~~~ 

The house was dark, but Jack remembered what it looked like all lit up. Lights blazing in the night sky. Welcoming. He wanted to share that with Daniel. No one else but Daniel would do. No one else but Daniel would understand. 

"Wait here a sec. I want you to see it from the outside." Jack stumbled out of the car, eager for the first time tonight. He hurried for the door, struggling to get his keys out of his pants pocket. He dropped the keys then picking them up, finally managed to open the door. 

Daniel blinked again, confused. "See it from the outside?" he mumbled to himself, and huddled deeper into his coat. He watched as Jack dropped his keys, and then finally got them into the lock. He was freezing out here, but if it made Jack happy... 

Stepping through the door, Jack hit the switch for the lights. He had spent days setting up the lights, but there had been no one to appreciate them. He leaned out the door and happily yelled, "What do you think?" 

Daniel looked up as Jack's voice wormed it's way into his distracted mind. What had he said? He was leaning out the doorway, framed in light... oh, but he looked good. Delicious, in fact. Warm. Welcoming. *Happy*. And insufferably pleased with himself. What was that about? 

The glow from the lights hit Daniel's car, framing the man with warmth. An angel. Daniel, lying in front of his fireplace jumped out at Jack. A half-naked Daniel. Sans shirt. And pants. Geez, he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Jack shook his head. 'I'm getting too old for this'. 

"Daniel...the lights? *What* *do* *you* think*?" 

He blinked, and shook his head to clear it, scattering images of Jack, half-clothed and reclining in firelight...Then he replayed Jack's words in his mind, and nearly choked. "Lights?" he squeaked, surprised by how neatly Jack's question mirrored his thoughts. "Uh, the lights. Yeah." He forced himself to tear his gaze away from Jack, look up at the house, at the lights... oh. The lights. 

"Wow," Daniel breathed, softly. They framed the house, sending welcoming rays into the dark of the night. 

"Yeah, the lights." Jack muttered, getting annoyed with himself again. He *was* pushing too hard. Friendship, think friendship. "Too much?" 

He must have spent days setting them up, Daniel thought, slightly dazedly. And the effect was... well, the effect was worth it. Hmm. That part, right there... he moved two steps to the right, bringing it into focus. Yeah, it *was* the symbol for earth, from the Stargate... and slightly under and below, the lights formed the symbols for Chulak, for Teal'c he supposed. Meaningless if you didn't know about the Stargate, but if you did... oh, 

"Oh, yeah" he muttered, softly. "Jack, this is... how did you do this?" he asked, still focused on the lights. "It's absolutely wonderful. Beautiful." 

He smiled shyly over at Daniel. "Um...Well, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas. Ya know? I wasn't sure if anyone from the base would ever see it, but since you're here...." He trailed off. 

Daniel blinked, again. "You haven't shown the others?" he asked, suddenly happy. *He* was the one Jack had shown this to... not Sam, or Teal'c. *Him*. He smiled over at the man, delighted. 

~~~ 

'Daniel liked it! Really liked it!' Jack was smiling ear to ear. *He* saw. That made him feel like a king. "Hey, you want that coffee or something?" Jack called from the doorway. 

"Hmm?" Daniel asked, distracted, still caught up in the idea that Jack had shown this to *him*. 

"Coffee? As in something to drink? You want to come in or are you go to stand there all night?" 

"Coffee?" he asked, his mind clicking back on track. "Oh, yeah. That'd be good. You know, this really *is* impressive." 

"You really like it?" Jack feel back into shy mode again. He hadn't shown this anyone. It felt good to share his home with Daniel. In fact, it felt *right*. 

A glimmer of mischief came to Daniel, and he grinned up impishly at Jack. 

"Well, I could stand here all night, yeah. I certainly wouldn't grow bored with the view!" He allowed his gaze to travel longingly over Jack's body as he spoke, knowing Jack was caught up in his house and would think he was talking about the lights. 

Oh, but the man looked good, standing there.... such a wonderful body, all the things Daniel liked best in men, and his eyes the most amazing brown... and with Jack's personality to round out the package, he'd never stood a chance. 

~~~ 

My house! He's looking at my house! Whoa, if only he looked at me like that. That intense focus on me. Exploring me. Learning me. *Loving* me. I could live forever in his eyes. Blue. Such an intense shade of blue. Like the first rays of morning. Jack shook his head and waved his hand toward Daniel. 

"Come on, Space Monkey. I've got Colombian." Jack had stopped at the coffee shop for it and held onto it, just in case. Daniel, in his house, on Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas, Jack! 

"Hmm?" Daniel jerked his wandering attention back from Jack's body. "Colombian? Coffee? Oh, yeah!" He headed toward Jack, smiling in anticipation... the view certainly was nice, but it was *cold*, as well, and coffee was just the thing to warm him up. Although Jack would be better... he sharply derailed that train of thought, knowing from experience it wouldn't get him anywhere except a cold shower. Coffee...focus on the coffee. 

Daniel walked toward him a bit stiff. "You cold? Sorry. I didn't...let me get the coffee on." Jack hurried toward the kitchen. Daniel was coming in. Excitement coating his every move. 

~~~ 

Daniel paused in the act of closing the door, mesmerized by the sight of Jack moving toward the kitchen... he moved like a cat, all energy and lethal grace. 

"You can close the door. I won't bite. I promise." 

Coffee, Daniel reminded himself, and shut the door behind him. 

Jack carefully prepared the coffee, adding grounds and water just the way Daniel liked it, his blood humming all the while. Daniel came in! He hadn't accepted an invitation in ages. What now? Jack grinned. He wanted to bite. Daniel's nipples. That enticing curve of his elbow. The dip in his neck. Jack shook his head. 'Get your mind out of the gutter.' 

~~~ 

Daniel looked about the room he found himself in, curious. It was neat, like he'd have expected from an old soldier like Jack. None of his own natural mess was about; books were piled neatly in the bookcase, the room tidy and surprisingly homey. 

"Not even if I want you to?" Daniel managed to suppress the words, but just barely. 

"What?" No, Jack couldn't have heard right. Did Daniel just make a pass at *him*? He *was* standing under the mistletoe. Maybe, just maybe, he could take advantage of the situation. Three beers too many had given Jack the courage he would have lacked at any other time. 

Daniel blushed, suddenly aware that he'd muttered his comment loud enough for Jack to hear. "Uh..." he said, intelligently, cursing the blush he just *knew* was giving him away. 

And now, Jack was walking towards him... *stalking* towards him.... his eyes enigmatic and dangerous, and Daniel quickly lowered his gaze, not wanting to see the disgust in them. 

"Something you want to tell me, Daniel?" He stared, granite hard, into the blue eyes so carefully trying to avoid looking at his own. No...Daniel couldn't possibly be interested in him, could he? 

~~~ 

Something Daniel wanted to tell him? Well, no, not really.... 

~~~ 

'Daniel didn't like guys. He was married for Christ's sake!' But the possibility, oh god, the possibility sent blood rushing straight to his groin. Arousing him. Tempting Jack's already clouded brain screaming for him to stop. 

~~~ 

"Maybe I should go," Daniel muttered, as Jack moved in closer. The least he could do was save Jack the need to throw him out. He stared wildly about the room, wondering where he left his coat, but he couldn't bring himself to move. 

"Daniel..." Jack's eyes glittered. Marking the man in front of him with intense heat. Forcing Daniel to stay with his eyes alone. Sweet, tempting Daniel. 

~~~ 

Why did he have to look so good? And he did, walking so inexorably towards him. His muscle taut, he bet they'd roll smoothly under his skin if he'd take his shirt off... glisten in the light... and his eyes, oh, his eyes were burning... 

~~~ 

Jack reached out capturing Daniel's chin with his hand. He decided to take a chance. 'Screw the consequences,' he called to his still screaming conscience. 'One taste...' 

~~~ 

Heat.... he was hot, so hot. The heat in Jack's hand burned his skin, he could feel it, travelling through his flesh, warming his frozen veins. What was he doing? 

~~~ 

Daniel *was* under the mistletoe after all. Jack leaned forward. 

~~~ 

He wasn't... he couldn't... but it looked like he was going to... Daniel watched, wide-eyed, as Jack leaned towards him. He was... 

Gently, Jack touched his lips to Daniel's. Soft. That was the first lucid thought that entered his brain since Daniel entered his house. Warm. Welcoming. Like his lights. Welcoming Jack home. 

"Danny...." He breathed as he pulled back. 

~~~ 

He wanted to close his eyes, savour the feel of Jack's lips on his. But he was afraid if he did, he'd find this was all a dream... he'd wake up at the Christmas party, watching Jack kissing Janet under the mistletoe and dreaming it was him...and he *really* wanted this to be real... 

He shivered with the power of his name on Jack's lips, breathed so softly, like he would disappear if he spoke too loudly. Like Jack had dreamed of this for as long as he had.... 

Jack pressed his lips to Daniel's again. Harder this time. Taking and giving at the same time. Showing with his body what he could not say. Scorching his presence into Daniel's mind. 'Mine' screamed through Jack's head. 'Mine' his heart sighed. 'Mine'. It sang through every cell in his body. 

Daniel felt the tongue on his lips, asking entrance... and opened to him without a thought, welcoming Jack's kiss. He heard a moan, and wondered who it was. Not that it mattered, not as long as Jack kept kissing him like this...The kiss was hard, possessive... and Daniel revelled in it. Jack's hands were on his shoulders now, sliding beneath his sweater, looking for skin. 

~~~ 

Jack was losing it. His hands moved as if they had a mind of their own. Running beneath Daniel's sweater. Jack felt the heat of skin on skin and came back to himself all at once. What in the hell was he doing! He jumped back. 

"I'm sorry! I never meant to do that!" Jack yelped, desperate to repair whatever damage he had caused. 

Daniel blinked, shocked at the rush of cold air where Jack's body had so recently been. "What?" he stammered, lost. Jack didn't mean to do that? "But... I thought you wanted it," he said, voice lost and small. 

"I did." Jack rushed out. "I...God, what in the hell am I thinking? I'm sorry, Daniel." Jack struggled to push the words out, his hands running through his hair. "I just...awe hell, Daniel. I never should have taken advantage." 

"Advantage?" Anger was starting to work its way through the bewilderment, now. "Take *advantage* of me? *You're* the one who's drunk, Jack!" 

"I * know* that!" Jack was beginning to get confused. "What are you saying, Daniel?" 

Daniel spun, angry and hurt beyond words. How dare he... how could he... he picked up his coat, and ran to the door. He paused, hovering, hand on the door handle...and then he swore, softly, under his breath, and spun again to face Jack. 

"How could you *do* that, damn it!?" he yelled. 

Jack ran after him. "Daniel don't go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I didn't mean...God damn it....I'm SORRY!" 

"How could you kiss me like that, and then just TURN AWAY? Like it was nothing, a mistake, something to forget about..." 

"Because I want you so much...." 

"Well I'm NOT going to forget it, Jack. I can't pretend it was nothing, *you're* nothing, even if all it is to you was a drunken folly. I *can't*!" 

"It...hurts." Jack turned and walked toward his bedroom. 

~~~ 

Daniel paused, replayed Jack's words. "*What* did you say?" 

He watched, stunned, as Jack walked toward the bedroom, shoulders slumped. He... wanted him... so much? It *hurt*? He... why the hell were they always talking at cross purposes? 

~~~ 

'Fuck', he'd really messed that up, hadn't he? He didn't hear Daniel. Didn't hear his question. Didn't hear him leave. Didn't hear him stay. All he heard was Daniel's recrimination. 

~~~ 

"Jack!" He yelled, slamming the door shut again and dropping his coat on the floor. "Don't you walk away from me!" 

"What?!" Jack jumped. He stopped in the hallway, not daring to look at the doorway. "I said I'm sorry, Daniel. What more do you want?' Defeated. Yeah, that was it. He was defeated. Bare. His heart open to the world. 

"I don't want your apologies! I want you to come here and kiss me again." He held his breath, not daring to hope. If he'd screwed this up... 

Did...? No....It wasn't possible. Jack glanced over his shoulder quickly at Daniel. The man was standing there, serious, as if the world was going to end. 

~~~ 

Jack wasn't moving. Not away... thank the gods, he wasn't moving away from him... but he wasn't coming towards him, either. 

Jack turned. 

Daniel cast about quickly, looking for something to help his argument... anything... 

"What....did you say?" 

His gaze fell on the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, where he'd been standing before. Jack had finally turned around, and was staring at him, hard, eyes like granite. 

"I..." he took a deep breath, and then moved, very deliberately, to stand under the mistletoe. "I said, 'I want you to come here and kiss me again." 

~~~ 

Jack couldn't believe his ears, but Daniel was standing under the mistletoe. Could he really....? Jack strode purposefully toward Daniel. The man didn't move an inch. He stood his ground as if everything in the world depended on this moment. And Jack was not about to disappoint him. 

~~~ 

It had worked... Jack was stalking towards him. There was determination in his eyes, and he could feel the heat from his body from here. 

~~~ 

Grabbing the man into his arms, Jack dragged him forward and kissed him deeply. Putting every ounce of want into the kiss. 

~~~ 

And then Jack was kissing him.... devouring him.... and his hands were rising of their own accord, twining in the short spikes of Jack's hair, holding his mouth on him. This was his chance. If *this* didn't convince Jack he needed him, nothing would. 

~~~ 

Daniel was kissing him back. Jack couldn't believe it. He tasted like coffee, cream and sugar all rolled into one. 'Sweet' drifted through his head. 'About damn time', responded the other half of his brain. 

~~~ 

He tasted so good.... he freed a hand from Jack's head, slid it down to caress his neck, knead the muscles there. 

~~~ 

Hot, wet, wild. Daniel was kissing *him*. With everything the man possessed. Jack's knees threatened to give out. He couldn't remember who was challenging whom here. 

One thing for sure, Daniel wasn't cold anymore. 

~~~ 

There were hands on his neck, kneading, massaging....What the hell was happening? Daniel...in his house, under his mistletoe....and Jack was living a dream. To hell with Merry Christmas. How about Happy New Year and Jack...this is your life? 

He fell into Daniel's kiss. It was intoxicating. Promising forever as his tongue swept into his mouth. Rolling across his own. Twining. Dueling. Rubbing across the top of his mouth. Mapping every crevice, every crease. Every tooth in his mouth. God, if this is what the man could do with a kiss, what the hell could he do if....? 

~~~ 

Daniel was stunned. That was the word for it. *stunned*. Like a fish. Totally, completely out of it. He didn't care anymore if this was a dream; so long as Jack kept kissing him like that... 

And then, finally, the kiss ended. Not abruptly this time, but gently, softly, with lots of soft little nibbles and teasing touches before the hands left his shoulders and Jack's mouth reluctantly left his. 

~~~ 

Jack dragged his mouth away from Daniel's breathing hard. He slowly dropped his hands from Daniel's shoulders. 

"Daniel?" He questioned softly. "Is this what *you* want?" Jack was so unsure. So out of his league. 

Daniel was barely standing. Had he done that? 

~~~ 

"What *I* want?" he repeated, barely able to think. "What I *want*? Jack..." 

~~~ 

Jack fell against the wall using it for support. Hell, this day could get worse after all. Daniel had been toying with him. 

~~~ 

He trailed off, really *looking* at the other man's face. His eyes were glittering, just a touch of vulnerability in their depths. He looked like he could barely stand, back against the wall for support. Daniel wished, selfishly, that Jack had leaned on *him*, instead. Hell, he could do with some help standing himself, after that kiss. 

How the hell could Jack still not know that he *wanted* it? 

"Jack..." he repeated again, savouring the name. If the man still wasn't sure then he'd just have to show him again, wouldn't he? 

~~~ 

Jack breathed deeply. He looked up. Daniel was shocked, surprised. God he wanted this man. And he couldn't have him. The alcohol was messing with his brain. 

~~~ 

Daniel leaned in, slowly. He knew his smile was probably feral, but he didn't care. He *wanted* this man... Jack's lips were moist and kiss-swollen, just begging for him to - 

~~~ 

Daniel was getting closer. What in the hell was he supposed to do? He tensed. 

~~~ 

'*This* kiss', he decided, swallowing Jack's startled gasp, 'was the best yet.' 

~~~ 

Daniel kissed him. Jack savoured the taste of Daniel. Sure, gentle, yet with passion. There wasn't any mistletoe. No excuse. Just Daniel. 

Daniel drew back, hoping he'd made his point. If Jack asked again... 

"Jack?" he said, softly, watching the other man's eyes carefully. 

"Danny..." Jack moaned. 

Oh, that moan... it *did* things to him... instinctively, he pressed against Jack, pushing him to the wall. He covered him with his body, reveling in being able to feel it against his at last. He looked into Jack's eyes again, and then, very slowly, lowered his head to the base of his neck and began to suckle gently. 

He ran his tongue over Jack's warm skin, savouring the taste... salt and sweat and musk, the flavour rolling over his tongue, teasing his senses. Jack moaned, the sound rolling through him, firing his blood. He bit down, gently, then laved his tongue over the skin. 

~~~ 

Jack squirmed as Daniel ran his mouth over his neck. He moaned, trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. His fantasies were coming to life. Daniel was caressing him. Running his hands up over his body, trying to take off his shirt. Heat. Incredible heat over his stomach. A stray thought entered his mind. Daniel knew what in the hell he was doing. 

"Daniel?" Jack panted his name. He struggled to grab hold of his senses that were rioting as Daniel laved attention on him. "Daniel!" 

"Hmmm?" Love the way he says my name, Daniel thought idly, nuzzling the skin under his mouth. 

"Danny" Jack spoke softer. 

"Hmm?" he inquired again. 

Jack pulled him up and looked deeply into his dazed azure eyes. "Daniel....I get the hint. You want this as much as I do. How about..." 

~~~ 

"Oh...." he breathed, softly, caught by the sight. Intoxicated by it... Jack was so beautiful, so...there... 

~~~ 

Jack pushed against the wall straightening himself as he went. "Um, how about we continue this in my bedroom? I'm getting to old for the dining room floor." 

"Bedroom?" he repeated dazedly, caught in Jack's eyes... they really were the most remarkable shade of - 

Daniel, sweet, luscious, sexy Daniel. The man had a way about him that Jack would never understand. How could anyone not fall in love with him? His hair falling into his eyes...."Hmmm? Yeah, the bedroom. I want to hold you. I want to caress you. Be with you." 

Caress... his breath caught. "Bedroom." He repeated, making it a command this time. 

He ran his thumb along Daniel's jaw line. The rough skin tickled his thumb but it was still the most invigorating thing he'd felt in a long time. A long, long time. "Yes, the bedroom. That way." Jack tossed his head to the side indicating the way. 

~~~ 

Daniel followed Jack as the other man led the way back to the bedroom, holding him firmly by the hand. It should have felt corny, but instead it just felt... right. 

~~~ 

Daniel's hand was warm in his own. Jack luxuriated in the feel of his skin. His hand was soft, but firm. Calluses where he had practiced endlessly with weapons and from writing his reports by hand. Jack's fingers played over every surface as he traveled the short distance. 

~~~ 

He could feel Jack's fingers stroking over his palm, caressing his skin. He shivered, surprised at how erotic they felt playing over his wrist. He squeezed Jack's hand, once, as they went through the door into the bedroom, and then pulled the other man in for a kiss. 

~~~ 

Jack thrust him into the doorway, his body molding itself to Daniel's. Perfectly matching him in eagerness and ardor. His tongue traced over Daniel's lips, seeking entrance to heated depths of his mouth. His skin was silky beneath his questing tongue, soft, tender and hard at the same time. 

~~~ 

Daniel melted into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Jack's body pressed up against his, his hands roaming over heated flesh. He tugged sharply at Jack's sweater, pulled back from the kiss. "Off," he demanded somewhat breathlessly, pulling up on the cloth. 

~~~ 

Daniel tasted of coffee and the sweetness of chocolate cake. A bitter ambrosia begging to be plundered. His sweater easily rose over his head, barely breaking from Daniel as he did so. 

~~~ 

Intent on the feast about to be revealed to him, Daniel fumbled at the buttons on Jack's shirt, determined to remove that, too. He wanted skin... wanted to feel Jack, touch him, caress him, taste him. Craved the heat of him, skin to skin, body to body, mind to mind. 

~~~ 

The coarse fibers brushed along sensitized skin as it fell to the floor. Adding fuel to the flame Daniel ignited with nothing more than his presence. 

"You have on too many clothes, Daniel." 

Jack reached for Daniel's shirt, literally ripping it off in his eagerness. A bare, almost hairless chest was displayed before him. Jack paused, entranced at the sight. 

He brushed the offending article off of Daniel's shoulders almost without realizing it. His hands followed the shirt down the archaeologist arms mapping the warm skin beneath his fingers. 

~~~ 

"Hmm?" Daniel continued stroking across Jack's chest, pausing to tweak a nipple. His vision was obscured briefly by his sweater, and then his shirt, rising over his head. He moaned, leaning forward into the touch he'd craved, enjoying the feel of Jack's fingers dancing across his skin. 

Daniel lent forward, intent on tasting. Touching was good, but tasting... his mouth closed over a nipple, temptingly near, and he bit down gently. 

~~~ 

Jack moaned as Daniel latched on. The nip sent enticing signals straight to his groin. 'Now!' His mind screamed. 'Take him now!' 

His knees buckled momentarily as Daniel grasped him. Heat seared through his entire body. Sparks flashed before his eyes. God, he was going to come and he hadn't even gotten his clothes off yet. 

Jack fumbled with the zipper on Daniel's pants. 'Damn' His hands just refused to cooperate with his mind. And Daniel was not helping. 

~~~ 

Daniel smiled against Jack's chest, loving the sound of his voice as he moaned. He ran a hand down Jack's side, to cup his groin. Oh, yes, he was *definitely* enjoying this. And then he felt Jack's hand on his zipper, and the thrill of anticipation ran through his entire body, leaving him sizzling in its wake. He raised his head, looked up into Jack's eyes. 

He could feel Jack's hand, fumbling at his trousers, and he deftly unzipped Jacks' before reaching up to kiss him again. 

~~~ 

Jack felt Daniel's lips on his own again and all thought fled from his mind, the zipper easily sliding down, the pants sliding over a firm backside to puddle on the floor. 

~~~ 

He wanted this first time to last... he really did... but his hand had slipped inside Jack's underwear, now, and his cock was hot and hard against his fingers, and Jack's moan was raising the hair on the back of his neck... and now his pants were finally off, sliding down his legs, and Jack was touching him, now, and suddenly nothing mattered so much as getting *more*... more of that delicious contact, hearing more of those moans, rumbling so enticingly in Jack's throat, more of his kiss, more of his skin... *more*. 

~~~ 

There was nothing to it. Jack lost it. He pulled Daniel to the floor. Forget the bed. He'd never make it. Forget first times. Forget making it last. Forget everything. He *had* to have Daniel. To touch him. To taste him. He moved his mouth slightly, imprinting a trail along his jaw line to Daniel's neck. Savouring the salty, musky scent that was all Daniel. Kissing the bend in his neck. Nirvana. Heaven. Food of the Gods. 

~~~ 

Daniel groaned, taken by surprise. Unsure of exactly how he came to be lying atop Jack, he nevertheless lost no time in taking advantage of the opportunity, stretching full out over him and getting as much skin to skin contact as he could. He moaned, again, as Jack's mouth attacked his neck, fastening onto a spot and ravishing it. 

Jack was writhing beneath him, their erections rubbing against each other, and he lowered his head to nip at Jack's ear. He couldn't remember anything ever feeling this good. 

~~~ 

Jack feasted on Daniel's collarbone, running his tongue along the strong indentation to his shoulder, nipping as he reached the muscle. His body screamed as it neared release from nothing more than Daniel's member rubbing along his own. 

~~~ 

Daniel threw his head back, moaning, as Jack's teeth nipped at his skin, sending waves of sensation traveling through his nerves. It was... ambrosia. He could feel moisture, now, gathering between them, leaving slick trails over their stomachs as their arousal made itself known. 

~~~ 

Jack pulsed upwards, driving the man above him to push harder, faster. He needed more. More contact. Just *more.* 

~~~ 

Everything; every sound, every touch, every breath, beat in Daniel's blood, urging him to move faster, rub harder, drive deeper. He dropped his head again, needing the contact; watched as Jack's head came up, eyes blazing and tongue tracing his lips. 

~~~ 

Jack thrust, hard, against the suddenly rock solid stomach. The tense muscles adding the stimulation he needed to come. 

~~~ 

Daniel moaned as he felt Jack thrust against him. He ran a hand down Jack's side, to his flank, pulling the man closer to him as Jack came. The hot fluid spurted between them, sizzling his skin where it landed, and Daniel moaned, preternaturally aware of every sensation. He was close.. so close... and then he heard Jack, moaning his name, "Daniel...." 

~~~ 

"Daniel..." slipped from his lips as Jack latched onto a nipple so close to his mouth. 

~~~ 

Then those hot lips closed over his nipple, and he jumped, a shock of pleasure so pure it almost hurt running through him. And that proved the impetus to push him over the edge, too. 

~~~ 

Pulling and biting at the nipple between his teeth, Jack felt Daniel grab him hard. His fingers digging into his hips. Jack felt the hot liquid pool between them. His mixing with Daniel's. Moments apart. His own body still pulsing with aftershocks. 

~~~ 

The aftermath of pleasure still roiling through him, Daniel leaned down and kissed Jack thoroughly. 

~~~ 

Jack's head fell to the floor bringing Daniel's mouth with him. He could barely move, his breath grazing Daniel's lips as he nuzzled him. 

"Well," Daniel said, a little ruefully, "at least we made it to the bedroom...." 

Languidly, Jack looked up into the sparkling eyes above him. "Yeah..." he moaned. "But I'm going to pay for it in the morning." 

Daniel's delighted laughter filtered through gentle kisses he placed over Jack's chest. 

>From the wall behind him, Daniel heard the clock chime. It tolled twelve times; it's rich, sharp tones echoing throughout the room. A quick glance at his watch, still on his wrist, confirmed it. It was after midnight. He smiled down at his lover. 

"Merry Christmas, Jack." 

~~<<->>~~ 

The End 


End file.
